1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shampoo stations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheel chair shampoo apparatus wherein the same mounts and positions a wheel chair in a desired orientation relative to a shampoo basin to effect hair shampooing of an individual within a wheel chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shampoo stations of various types have been provided in the prior art. Such stations are typically not adapted and arranged for shampooing of individuals mounted within a wheel chair. Such individuals requiring hygienic care includes regular intervals of hair shampooing. An example of a prior art hair shampoo organization arranged for use with a wheel chair may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,347 to Nash wherein a wash basin organization mounted with a housing utilizes a scissor-type linkage to tilt the basin structure forwardly of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,233 to Beaver sets forth a portable shampoo and manicuring apparatus utilizing a complex array of nozzles in a work station scenario.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,535 to Nutter sets forth a shampoo stand of conventional configuration, with a fixed basin mounted overlying a support housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,806 to Strickland, et al. sets forth a shampoo bowl assembly with a shampoo station utilizing conventional plumbing in a fixed position for use with chair structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,306 to Sabella sets forth a portable shampoo arrangement wherein a fixed basin is mounted within a housing that is positionable relative to various work stations, wherein each work station includes plumbing for use with a basin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wheel chair shampoo apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.